Big Time Girlfriends
by JennyLovesU
Summary: Logan finds out Camille has kissed James. What happens next? Same beginning/end, just different middle. First fanfic, don't be to hard on me ;


'Oh well if you were gonna dump me anyway maybe I'm glad James and I kissed!' Camille shouted furious. Logan was startled for a second, then punched the table and jumped up, both confused and angry.

'You and James kissed?' Suddenly James stood next to Camille and said:

'Look on the bright side, now you don't need a new toothbrush,' and he smiled. It came as a shock to Logan. It felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach, and he had to catch his breath before he could move again. James and HIS girlfriend did what? The confusion made place for anger, and as Logan looked at the two people standing in front of him, he felt the sudden urge to hit James in the face to make him feel pain as well. But while raising his arm, the anger turned into fear and pain. James closed his eyes and waited to feel Logans knuckles against his cheek, but nothing happened. Logan lowered his arm, and shook his head.

'I don't… why… ghh,' nothing more came out of his mouth. He just couldn't believe it had happened. His girlfriend, who he loved, and his best friend who he loved as well had kissed! He looked at Camille, still unable to say something, then shook his head again and ran.

'Logan! Hey, come back man, let's talk!' James shouted, and he ran after his friend, leaving Camille stunned behind.

Logan ran up to his room and locked himself in the bathroom. He really needed to put his mind on something else right now, and a shower might help. He heard James entering the living room.

'Logan? Where are... Logan, don't lock yourself up man, let's talk about it! It was an accident, I swear!' Logans head seemed to explode.

'How is it an accident when people kiss!' he shouted through the door. He was so mad that he tore his shirt when he tried to take it off.

'She just came forward and so did I and suddenly her lips were on mine and..'

'AND HER TONGUE JUST HAPPENED TO SLIP IN YOUR THROAT?' Logan shouted, now even more furious. How could his best friend do this to him?

'How could you?' he said, and he noticed his voice was quivering. James heard it too.

'Logan… I'm really sorry okay? Please don't be mad, I…'

'How can I not be mad? I trusted you, you are my best friend! How...' Logan couldn't finish his sentence because he broke in tears. His knees gave in and he sank to the floor, sobbing. James knocked on the door, with every pound louder, and tried to talk some sense in his friend.

'Logan, please just open the door. If you don't want to talk it's okay, but please let me comfort you. I can't stand you being in there crying!' Logan buried his face in his hands. The tears wouldn't stop.

'Logan, please,' James whispered sad. Logan hesitated. His friend really seemed to be sorry. Maybe he should forgive him. But thoughts ran through his mind, and he pictured James and Camille kissing. He tried to breathe in, but because he was still crying, he could hardly get any air into his lungs. He tried to grab the door handle, but suddenly he froze.

'J-james? H-h-help!' Logan couldn't breathe anymore. It felt as if a big hand had taken his chest in a tight grip.

'Logan? What's wrong? Talk to me buddy,' James said, scared now because of the sudden mood change.

'James…James I can't breathe!' Logan whispered, now not having enough air to talk loud.

'Logie, stand back, I'm going to break in the door!' James shouted and he walked backwards. He had never done this before and hoped it wouldn't hurt too much. He prayed Logan had backed away from the door and ran towards it. He put his fear beside him and ran into the door. It gave a terrible sound, then the joints broke and James stumbled into the bathroom. Logan was lying on the floor, trying to breathe but James noticed he was freaking out and hyperventilating. He pulled Logan up straight, but he kept on panicking. James started to panic too. He was no doctor, hardly knew anything, but Logan had to breathe normally before he'd choke, he knew that much. He grabbed his cellphone and dialed Kendall's number. Luckily, he answered the phone immediately.

'_James, what's up?'_

'Kendall you need to come over right now, Logan's freaking out and he's choking!'

'_He is what? Is he okay, what did you do?'_

'Please come quickly, he's turning really pale!'

'_Almost there already.' _Kendall was right, 2 seconds later he rushed into the living room, saw James and ran to him.

'Oh god, Logan, just relax dude!' Kendall kneeled next to his pale friend, but whatever he said, Logan wouldn't calm down. He knew Logan couldn't handle a lot of stress at the same time, and he had freaked out or fainted before, but this hadn't happened.

'James what did you tell him? What happened?' James looked at the floor and blushed.

'Ehm... Camille and I kissed,' he answered. Kendall looked stunned for a second. James got even redder.

'It was an accident!' he stuttered.

'You kissed Logan's girlfriend and you're still surprised he's freaking out? Just…get me a small plastic bag okay, we first need to fix Logan and THEN we will talk.' James nodded and ran to the kitchen. He returned with a small plastic bag, which Kendall placed over Logan's mouth and nose. Logan was still breathing too fast, and James got scared Kendall was doing the wrong thing.

'Isn't he going to choke just because you do that?' James asked nervously. Kendall pulled Logan towards him and rubbed his back gently. He wanted to explain it too James, figured he wouldn't understand it anyway, and said instead:

'No, this way he's going to be fine. He just has to relax. Listen to me Logan, everything's going to be fine, just relax and breathe, okay?' Logan had regained some color in his first so pale face and nodded slightly. James sat down too. Logan closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing, while Kendall still tried to comfort him. James wanted to do something for his friend too, but he didn't know what he could do.

'Kendall…I know I'm wrong, it's just…'

'Let it go for now James, before it goes wrong again. Also, can you let Carlos know? He won't notice 'cause of his girlfriend-thing, but at least he'll know.' James nodded again and texted Carlos. After that he looked at his pale friend next to him. He still had his eyes closed, but breathed slower. Kendall saw James looking worried and smiled.

'James, he's breathing slower, it's all okay now,' he said and he removed the plastic bag from Logan's mouth and nose.

'Thanks…both of you,' Logan whispered, but he started to cough and regretted having said that. Kendall tapped his friend on the back, but Logan still wasn't able to talk properly. He was not breathing normal and he closed his eyes again. They sat a few minutes in silent; Kendall rubbing Logan on his back, Logan finally breathing again and James wondering what he had to tell Logan. He couldn't find the right words, but he had to say something, and started off with:

'Logan I'm really sorry and…'

'James it's okay…' (He swallowed, took a deep breath after hearing his hoarse voice and continued) 'I know you're really sorry; we're friends they forgive each other. So I forgive you. Can you just help me get off this cold floor and onto the couch?' James grinned and he helped Logan get up. Logan almost fell down again, his legs didn't really work yet, but James held onto him and together with Kendall helped him to the orange couch. James was smiling, glad that his friend had forgiven him and was okay, but Kendall wasn't so happy.

'Logan, are you sure you are okay? You're still looking pale. Let me feel your forehead.' Before Logan could duck and avoid Kendall's hand, it felt his forehead. Kendall gasped.

'Logan, you've got a fever! Your temperature is way too high!' Logan felt his own forehead and nodded. Now Kendall saw something else which was off.

'Dude, your hands are shaking like crazy!' James said, being a second earlier than Kendall. Logan tried to hide it, but Kendall took his hands. They were indeed shaking, which couldn't be a good sign.

'That's normal, I just need to sleep it off. I'm fine Kendall, really. I could even give you a full explanation but you wouldn't understand it anyway.' Kendall gave a sigh of relieve. Logan was back, being his genius self. He lifted Logan off the couch (his legs were shaking too) and put him in his bed. As he walked away, he turned around once more to look at his friend. Something still wasn't right, but what was it? Then he got a text from Jo, asking him to come downstairs where she was waiting. As he stepped into the elevator he forgot about Logan.

Kendall had been right. Something was off. As soon as Logan heard the door close, he rolled himself up as a ball and fought against the tears.

The next day Logan's fever had gone down indeed. They decided to take the morning off and relax at the pool, in the afternoon they'd head to Rocque Records. James said he was going to see a girl, Carlos jumped in the pool and Kendall sat down next to Logan.

'You coming in too?' Kendall asked.

'Nah, I'm going to read my book and relax,' Logan replied, but after seeing Kendall's begging eyes he gave in and went into the pool with them. Though they had fun, Kendall noticed Logan was acting different than other days. He decided to ask him about it on their way to Rocque Records.

'Logan, can I ask you something?' Logan looked surprised and nodded.

'Are you 100% sure you are okay? You're acting strange.' Logan blushed and looked away.

'I don't want to talk about it now Kendall,' he replied in a soft voice. Kendall smiled and put his hand on his friends shoulder.

'That's okay, we'll talk later.' Logan didn't reply and didn't say a word until in the studio.

'Hey dogs…wait… WHERE'S JAMES!' Gustavo shouted. James hadn't shown up, but he had texted he'd come to the studio by his own. Of course he was late.

'We'll go look if he's outside,' Kendall said quickly, feeling that Gustavo was on the edge of a tantrum.

'IF HE'S NOT HERE WITHIN 5 SECONDS I'LL…' They didn't wait to hear what'd happen but ran out of his office. They decided to wait outside because it was nice weather, and they sat down on the sidewalk.

'Hey Logan, what happened yesterday? I got the text but it was strange.' Logan's smile disappeared, and a little irritated he asked:

'What did the text say?' Carlos showed the text James had sent him.

**[To: Carlos]**

**[From: James]**

**Don't worry he's fine, but Logan freaked because I kissed Camille again**

Logan froze. Again? James had kissed Camille before? Kendall saw the text as well and was stunned too.

'Logan, I'm sure it's…' Before he could finish his sentence Logan jumped up. His face was paler than before and it was obvious he was freaking out again. Carlos didn't understand what was going on, but he hugged Logan so he couldn't run away. But instead of running or crying, Logan sighed.

'It's okay, I'm fine Carlos, thanks anyway.' Carlos let go of him and Logan sat down again. But even Carlos saw by the look of his face that something was terribly wrong.

'Logan…'

'Let's just forget about it okay? When James gets here,' (his face turned pale again when he said that name) 'we'll just go inside, sing the song and go home. Please don't say anything about it anymore.' Carlos felt terrible. His friend looked tired and beaten, and there was nothing he could do to make him feel better. He kept an eye on him when James arrived. Logan didn't say anything, but smiled when James started to talk about the girl he had a date with. They went back inside, where Gustavo started to yell at them again (as usual). They ignored it and went inside the studio. Gustavo started the music, and the boys got ready to sing, lyrics in their hands. Kendall had the first 4 lines, after that Carlos would sing and after that Logan 2 lines, then the chorus all together. But after Kendall's lines the music was stopped because James' phone went off.

'Oh sorry guys, forgot to turn off the sound,' he said, while opening the text he got. He looked nervously at Logan and turned off his phone, but it was too late; Logan had already seen who it came from and what it said.

**[To: James]**

**[From: Camille]**

**Please talk with him, I think I like you too but we can't keep pretending. You have to tell him!**

**X **

'Let's go outside for a second. And don't you guys dare to follow me or listen to our conversation,' Logan said. His voice was scary, very low and cold, and even Gustavo didn't have the guts to say something back. James gulped, nodded and followed Logan out of the studio, into the hallway. It was silent for a couple of minutes. James felt the atmosphere was horrifying. Logan tried to say something, but got stuck in his words and swallowed them. James waited in the painful silence, but Logan pacing from the left to the right made him even more nervous. He was scared, and didn't know what Logan would say. Logan started a sentence but he cursed and hit the wall with his fist. James couldn't stand it anymore.

'Look Logan, I wanted to tell you but…'

'But what? You were too busy making out with my girlfriend behind my back?' Logan shouted. He finally broke loose, and didn't care his friends would hear him now too, he was too mad to think. James hesitated.

'Come on Logan, you could've seen it too! Camille is just more into me!' Logan clenched his hands into fists.

'You could've told me! We are best friends, why can't you be that for me?' James was shocked by this comment. He had been called many things, but never had any of his friends said he was a bad friend. Suddenly he felt a different emotion coming up, not fear or sympathy, but anger. Sure it wasn't the first time, but Logan should've noticed. And best friends forgave each other, so he had no right to be mad and say things like that.

'Oh so now it's completely my fault? That "great" girlfriend of yours has cheated on you and you could've noticed, but now it's my fault? You know what; I don't want to talk to you!' James shouted, while the anger and fear combined and left him with a terrible and unknown feeling. He turned around, but Logan grabbed his arm.

'Of course it's your fault! You hurt me, you're such an assho…' Before Logan had said it, James turned around and hit his friend in the face. Logan, not expecting this, went down and stayed down, both confused and hurt. He touched his nose and felt blood running down his face, and his nose hurt a lot. He tried to say something, but the blood got inside his mouth and he closed it. James was also startled. He saw all the blood on Logan's face, now also dripping on the floor, and felt sorry for his friend.

'Logan…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it,' he whispered. Logan didn't answer, but James saw why: he was on the edge of fainting. James kneeled next to him and dragged him to the wall.

'KENDALL! HELP!' he shouted. He was scared, he had never hit one of his friends before and had never seen this much blood. Logan's eyes closed, but James shook him awake. James looked into the chocolate brown eyes, which were always sparkling, but now James could see that Logan was slipping away.

'Don't you fall asleep, Logie! KENDALL, I KNOW YOU'RE LISTENING, PLEASE!' Kendall rushed into the hallway, stared some seconds at the two friends and then ran to them.

'What happened? Logan? Logan! Keep your eyes open! Logie!' But Logan closed his eyes and his head fell to the side. The blood was still coming out of his nose and made his shirt turn reddish too. A sudden gasp from behind them scared both Kendall and James. Carlos stood behind them, looking at Logan with big eyes.

'Logan? Guys why is he bleeding? Is he going to be okay? What is happening?' Now James broke down in tears.

'Guys I'm so sorry, I just like Camille a lot and I lost my self-control and I hit Logan. I really didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!'Carlos started to cry too. He was always there for you, but when it came to blood he was a child, thinking every drop of blood would mean he'd die.

'This…this is a joke right? Haha? G-guys, I don't like it. Why…why is Logan not moving? I-is he dead?' he stuttered. Kendall stopped Logan's bleeding using his handkerchief. It turned red immediately, but after some silent minutes Kendall saw the bleeding had stopped. Carlos ran back to the studio to get Gustavo and Kelly, and Kendall tapped Logan's cheek to wake him up. James buried his face into his hands. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Logan's hand. Kendall had been able to wake him up, but he still looked weak.

'James… I'm sorry too, I've never been cheated on before, but I forgive you. If you want her and she wants you…' he whispered weak. He forced himself to smile, but the blood made his smile look fake and his eyes said something else too.

'You said that yesterday too and look at you now. You're not okay with it Logan, I can see that,' James replied. Before Logan could deny that, Gustavo appeared in the hallway. Seeing Logan on the floor, James crying and the blood that had dripped on his carpet, his eyes widened, then he shouted:

'WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON MY CARPET?' Logan grabbed Kendall's arm tightly.

'It's okay Logie, that's his way to show he cares about you,' he said. Logan smiled, and knew this was true. Gustavo never said he cared, he always just shouted, but the guys had gotten used to it. Logan touched his nose. It still hurt, but it didn't feel like it was broken.

'Well the carpet's red already, no-one will notice,' Carlos said and he grinned. Though he was still wiping away his tears, he was laughing, because he noticed Logan had relaxed and okay. Kendall had noticed this too and helped Logan get up. Though his face was covered in blood, he looked a little better. Until Gustavo made his way to the 4 boys. His face was red, which was a sign of anger, and the boys already backed off. Gustavo looked for words while the four kept shrinking, afraid of what was about to come. But nothing came. Gustavo cleared his throat and said:

'Are you okay Logan?' Logan frowned, just as the other 3 boys. Gustavo gestured to his left. Kelly was staring at him with a dangerous look in her eyes. As soon as she saw the boys looking, she smiled and her look changed.

'Wh… yeah I'm fine… I guess,' Logan replied, still surprised by Gustavo's sudden kindness.

'Go and get cleaned up, I want to see you back here in an hour!' Gustavo shouted, but he sighed of relief when the boys walked away.

'The dogs need to get back together, I can't have one walking away!' he whispered, more to himself than to Kelly. She heard it and agreed. The four boys were like one, it would be disastrous if one member quit.

'You sure it's not broken? I barely touched it and you said it hurt!' Kendall looked at Logan's nose again. They were in the bathroom where Logan had washed his face and chest. The shirt was done for; there was no way the blood could be washed off.

'Yes Kendall, it's not broken. It sure hurts but I'll be fine. Or at least my nose will,' he said the last part in a soft voice, but nevertheless Kendall heard it.

'Buddy, you need to talk to Camille about this,' he advised. He saw another bloodstain and removed it. Logan sighed.

'I know, but I'm scared. I've never been cheated on before and I just don't know what to say!' He really sounded scared, but Kendall heard he was feeling much better than an hour ago. Logan put on a new shirt and ran his hand through his hair.

'What if I go with you? We "accidentally" bump into her and then you start talking. I'll be there the whole time buddy,' Kendall said. Logan hesitated, but then nodded.

'I want this out of my mind. Thanks Kendall.' He smiled, and Kendall was glad his friend was back. As soon as they got out the bathroom, James rushed to him.

'Is it broken? How are you feeling?' Logan grinned.

'James I'm fine, really. Now all there is left for me to do is go talk to Camille. So if you'll excuse me…' James bowed, they both chuckled and then Logan left, together with Kendall.

'I don't understand; you forgive me but you're breaking up with me?' Camille frowned. Logan was sitting on the orange couch right in front of her. They were alone in the room, because Kendall got a call from Jo and Logan had decided he had to handle this all by himself.

'Camille,' Logan said, thinking of the right way to say this to Camille, '69% of all first romances end in break-ups. You kissing James gives us the perfect opportunity to get ours out of the way now.' Camille frowned again. She knew Logan loved numbers and statistics, and was really smart but this was a strange way to break up with someone.

'And you're not sad about that?' she asked, still confused. Logan's facial expression changed immediately, while he nodded and said 'yes', but then he remembered something and said while raising his finger:

'But! I'm going to mask my pain by buzz-cutting my hair, joining the gym and nicknaming myself "the island". He pretended he was okay with it and fell back into the couch, but in his mind he was really sad. He couldn't believe he was breaking up with Camille! But Camille smiled.

'Can we be friends?' she asked. Logan smiled too, relieved she still wanted to be friends. He had prepared for the worst, but Camille was smiling and so it had turned out better than expected. He stood up from the couch and raised his hand.

'Friends it is,' he said. Camille shook his hand and it was silent for some seconds. They were staring into each other's eyes and because of a familiar feeling Logan knew he had made a mistake. He was still in love with her.

'Maybe we could hug too? I mean, friends hug right?' Camille suddenly asked. Logan tried his best to not blush and stay calm, and reacted:

'It is the friendly thing to do.' He stepped forwards while Camille put her hand in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She smelled really nice, and feeling her body against his, Logan blushed. They didn't let go of each other, but brought their faces really close. Before Logan could think about what was going to happen, Camille's face got even closer and their lips touched. It was a perfect kiss and seemed to last forever. Logan didn't want this moment to end, he wanted to be with Camille and wished he could go back in time to prevent himself from breaking up with her. But Camille kissed him too. She let go after what had seemed ages. Logan looked in her eyes. He saw the sparkle he had always seen, and knew she was thinking the same as he. A bit startled, not really knowing what to do, he stepped back and stuttered:

'Eh...yeah, friends it is!' They both smiled and Logan knew he hadn't lost Camille at all.


End file.
